Milagro TRADUCCIÓN
by BeliceAurora-Cullen
Summary: Traducción de nikki0422 / Alice y Jasper se embarazan contra toda posibilidad, dandole esperanza a las otras mujeres Cullen.
1. Una vampira embarazada?

Hola, bueno, ya que como dije en mi perfil, me cuesta mucho crear historias con personajes ya existentes, encontré esta historia muy linda , está demás decir que no me pertenece pero que su autora **nikki0422 **sabe que la estoy traduciendo. Espero que les guste como a mi. No prometo actualizar todos los días ni mucho menos ya que la prox semana entro a la universidad asi que mi tiempo se verá mas o menos reducido, pero si le spuedo asegurar que actualizaré por lo menos una vez al mes.

Disfrútenla y recuerden que los personajes son obras de S.M.

* * *

**1 . Una vampira embarazada?**

Alice Cullen no lo podía creer. Había ido donde Carlisle para hacerse una revisión, se había estado sintiendo enferma durante las últimas semanas y nunca antes se había enfermado. La noticia que recibió la impresionó, estaba embarazada.

**Carlisle POV**

No puedo creer lo que vi. Se me ocurrió como una locura hacerle a Alice un ultrasonido porque no podía encontrar que iba mal con ella. Se quejaba de calambres estomacales y mareos. Había visto los mareos cuando estaba cazando la noche anterior. Había tomado un ciervo, y cuando estaba bebiendo la sangre, comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y atrás y por poco cae. Examiné muchas condiciones y muchas de ellas no se podían aplicar en los vampiros, hasta que la revise por un posible embarazo y quedé impresionado. No sabía si existía la posibilidad, creía que no pero tal vez los Vulturis lo sabían. Cuando los llame para preguntarles, me dijeron que solo un milagro lo haría posible. Así fue como decidí hacerle un ultrasonido por la posibilidad de que Jasper y Alice hubiesen concebido.

- Carlisle, su esposa esta en el teléfono – una enfermera anuncio mirando rápidamente adentro y sonriendo al apuesto doctor.  
- Ah, perfecto - dijo Carlisle mientras la enfermera sonreía a su respuesta, ella pensaba que eran una pareja muy joven, quienes obviamente estaban casados hace poco. Quien pensaría que han estado juntos cientos de años.  
- Esme, cariño. Que necesitas? –habló Carlisle en una tierna voz mientras que la desilusión en la voz de Esme se podía sentir a través del teléfono.  
- Carlisle, porque los Vulturis dicen que les consultaste sobre la posibilidad de un embarazo en vampiros? – preguntó Esme mientras Carlisle no sabía que decir. No había querido contarle a Esme sobre el embarazo de Alice dado el hecho de que Jasper tampoco lo sabía.  
- Escucha. Lo sabrás muy pronto. –habló Carlisle mientras la misma enfermera asomaba su cabeza para decirle que una víctima de accidente en auto había llegado a la sala de emergencia.  
- Escucha, hablaré contigo cuando haya llegado a casa si? - dijo Carlisle para luego colgar el teléfono y apresurarse a la sala de emergencia.

**Alice POV**

Embarazada, wow eso no es algo con lo que se pueda contar. Creo que estoy mas loca que antes. Soy una vampira embarazada. Esme pasó cerca de mí y sonrió. Necesito ir de compras pero necesito contárselo a alguien para sacarlo de mi pecho. Luego tuve una visión, yo siendo abrazada por todos y Jasper acariciando mi vientre aun plano. Por suerte todo va a estar bien.

Casi una hora después me senté con mi notebook rosado para dedicarme a mi última obsesión. Compras online!. Bella dijo que solo era cosa de tiempo para que lo descubriera. Y estaba en lo cierto; puedo comprar lo que quiera a cualquier hora de la noche, lo que para mí era un salvavidas.  
- Ey – dijo Jasper entrando a la habitación y besando mi cabeza.  
- Ey, que piensas de comprar un nuevo auto? – le pregunté mientras seguía tecleando en la computadora – Pensaba en un SUV o algo así, pero no una mini van, realmente odio esas cosas, ugh - continué mientras Jasper me miraba anonadado.  
- Porqué querrías un auto nuevo?, acabas de recibir tu Porshe amarillo de Edward - dijo sin entender de donde había sacado esta idea.  
- Bueno, tu necesitas un auto después de todo y pensé que te gustaría al más… varonil – dije intentando encontrar las palabras para describir un SUV.  
-Hm, estás bien?, nunca te comportas así – dijo Jasper mientras yo sonreía, no estaba lista para decirle a Jasper que estaba esperando un hijo nuestro por algún tipo de milagro.  
- Bueno, estaba pensando que podría comprar un Lamborghini Gallardo – dijo Jasper mientras sus ojos brillaban.  
- Oh, bueno eso está bien, pero tiene solo dos asientos – dije mientras Jasper me envolvía en sus brazos.  
- Bueno, sí, para ti y para mí – respondió Jasper mientras yo me veía no tan emocionada.  
- Bueno, Hm, estaba pensando en más de dos asientos, ya sabes, por si quiero llevar a Edward y Bella a alguna parte - dije mientras Jasper se reía de mí.  
- Ok Alice, que está pasando? Te estás comportando muy extraña – dijo Jasper a lo que yo sonreí ligeramente. Era ahora o nunca, fue lo que pensé mientras levantaba la computadora mostrándole a Jasper un mameluco que decía '' Amo a mi papi''  
- Porque estás viendo cosas de bebé?, oh por Dios!, Bella está embarazada – dijo Jasper mientras yo movía la cabeza.  
- No, Bella no está embarazada, Yo sí – dije mientras respiraba profundamente y lo miraba suplicante.  
- Come, pero pensé… - dijo a lo que yo le corté para besarlo.  
- Es un milagro, Jasper Hale hicimos un milagro – dije mientras Jasper me elevaba y besaba apasionadamente.  
- No puedo creerlo!, vamos a tener un bebé – dijo Jasper a lo que yo asentí.  
- Disculpen - dijo Rosalie mientras nos veía impresionada.  
- Estoy embarazada! – dije dando saltitos al lado de ella, solo para recibir una fría mirada.  
- Muy bonito. Maravilloso! – dijo Rose sarcásticamente mientras salía de la habitación con Jasper y yo siguiéndola de cerca.


	2. Visión doble

Bueno, aprovechando que aún tengo arto tiempo libre, aproveché de subir otro capi. Pero no se acostumbren, que no siempre lo haré tan seguido.  
Y vamos chicos, tan malo está que no merece ni un pequeño rewiev ? O.o porque varios se han pasado pero no he recibido ni un '' esta buena la historia''o '' sabes que mejor no lo hagas'' no se cualquier cosa.. hasta con una =D me conformo.  
Bueno, espero que les guste este pequeño capitulo, la gran mayoría son así. Y gracias a los que han agregado la historia a las alertas y favoritos. un beso =D.

Y recuerden que los personajes pertecen a S.M y la historia no es mía.  


* * *

**2 . Visión de dos.**

**Esme POV**

Podía sentir la tensión en la casa, algo no estaba bien. No podría asegurarlo pero podría decir que algo grande está por pasar.

- Alice, no te creo. Como pudieron hacerme esto? – gritó Rosalie mientras entraban al comedor de diario donde Emmet, Edward y Bella se unieron a la persecución de Rosalie.

- Esperen – gritó Edward a lo que todos pararon y miraron alrededor. – Porque estamos haciendo esto? De que se trata todo esto? – continuó mientras Rosalie se enojaba.

- Alice. Está embarazada – dijo Rosalie mientras unas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos dejando a todo impresionados.

- Alice. Estás embarazada – dijo Edward agrandando sus dorados ojos.

- Si lo estoy. Jasper y yo vamos a tener un bebé – contestó Alice sorprendentemente calmada.

- Como sucedió esto? –preguntó Emmet a lo que Alice se encogió de hombros.

- Carlisle dijo que realmente era un milagro – dijo Alice mientras yo pensaba en lo que había dicho mas temprano.

Esa es la razón por la cual preguntó sobre el embarazo en vampiros.

- No, ustedes hicieron esto apropósito, solo para hacerme sentir mal – habló Rosalie sentándose en el sillón a llorar en los brazos de Emmet.

- Rasalie, nunca podría hacerte eso, si pudiera cambiar lugares y hacer que quedaras embarazada lo haría – dijo Alice mientras Jasper la rodeaba por la cintura y ella descansaba su cuerpo en él.

- Así que… como funciona exactamente un embarazado en vampiros? – preguntó Bella pensando seguramente que no es lo mismo que un embarazo humano.

Antes de que Alice pudiera responder con un ''no se''. Carlisle entró en la habitación.

- Bueno, de acuerdo con los Vulturis, no existe un registro de vampiras embarazadas. Asi que Alice sería la primera – comentó Carlisle mientras yo me acercaba a él y le besaba la mejilla.

**Alice POV**

Podía ver a Esme y Rosalie queriendo saber cómo podrían quedarse embarazadas.  
- Ahora, antes de que cualquiera de alguna idea, quiero que el embarazo de Alice progrese para que podamos ver como la afecta, por el momento los primeros síntomas son los mismo entre humanas y vampiras – dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a abrazarme.  
- Espera, o sea que existe la posibilidad de que Alice pueda… - preguntó Bella mientras Carlisle miraba con una mueca sombría.  
- Eso es lo que sucede con lo desconocido en la medicina, siempre existe la posibilidad de que las cosas no vallan bien – habló Carlisle y todos me miraron sombríamente como buscando en mi alguna respuesta sobre lo que iba a hacer al respecto o que posibilidades pasaban por mi cabeza.  
- Este es mi bebé, ya estoy unido a el y su pierdo mi vida dando a luz a mi hijo, pues que así sea – dije a lo que Jasper me miraba tristemente y me sonreía.  
- Te amo – suspiro en mi oído mientras yo comenzaba a darme cuenta de cuan malo podía ponerse esto.

Al día siguiente, Jasper, Esme, Bella y yo fuimos a la empresa de autos a comprar unos cuantos nuevos. Al final del día, salí con un Porsche Cayenne Turbo S, Jasper compró un Cadillac Escalade negro, y Esme compró un Audi Q7. Mientras Jasper y Emmet conducían el Cadillac Escalade, fui a comprar en internet. Fui a la sección de maternidad y vi que tenían unos adorables animalitos de felpa que amé así que compré todos los disponibles.  
- Ey, amor, que estás viendo? – dijo Jasper mientras veía los pequeños animales de peluche en la pantalla.  
- Me gustaron para el bebé – dije mientras Jasper Sonreía y besaba mi mejilla.

- A mi también, no puedo esperar para ver a este pequeño – dijo Jasper mientras acariciaba mi guatita.

- Lo sé, me pregunto que será – dije. Segundos después tuve una visión.

- Mellizos – fue lo único que salió de mis labios.


	3. Un niño y una niña

Bueno chicos, les cuento... Hoy fue mi primer dia de universidad!!! y lo pasé muy bien, asi que como estaba tan emocionada decidi subir un capitulo... y aprovechar de contarles que lo mas probable es que suba una vez a la semana o semana por meido ya que avance un par de capitulos este rato.. pero creo que tal vez seria mucho subirlos de inmediato... y no se, se que alomejor es mucho pedir, pero me gustaria que me contaran que les está pareciendo la historia, si quieren que siga o no, porque realmente ha tenido bastantes visitas pero no se si les gusta pork hay solo 3 review, asi que decidi que les pedire por el momento 5 review para subir el prox capitulo, asi que cuando esten los 5 review subo de inmediato el prox capi so ? , bueno, disfruten este capi cortito, peor el prox se viene mas largo.  
Recuerden que los personajes son de S.M, y la historia no es mia, solo la tradusco...

* * *

**3. niño y niña**

_4 meses después._

Carlisle estaba sorprendido al ver lo similar que era el embarazo entre vampiras y humanas.

Todo iba bien con Alice y le estaba empezando a crecer una redonda pancita. Carlisle había convertido una habitación de invitados en la sala donde Alice podría dar a luz su bebé y Jasper con los chicos habían comenzado la habitación para el bebé que por el momento tenía una cuna, un mueble para el cambio de pañales, y una silla mecedora.  
No sabían que iba a ser el bebé por el momento. Los Vulturis no les dieron ningún tipo de información y querían quedarse con Alice y con el bebé para ver que poderes podría tener este. A lo que Alice dijo que no inmediatamente.

Alice y Jasper fueron al hospital hoy para tener otro ultrasonido. Hoy día podrían saber el sexo del bebé y saber si estaba desarrollándose bien.

- Estoy tan emocionada! – dijo Alice mientras entraban al hospital tomados de la mano y veían a Carlisle esperándolos.

- Hola chicos, están listos para saber que será? – preguntó Carlisle mientras Jasper asentía muy emocionado.

Entraron a la habitación donde se encontraba la maquina del ultrasonido y Alice se cambió la ropa por una bata de hospital para que pudieran hacer el ultrasonido. Cuando apagaron las luces, Carlisle puso el gel en el vientre de Alice y luego la pantalla mostró la imagen de un bebé.

- Mira amor, es nuestro bebé – dijo Jasper mientras sostenía la mano de Alice y Carlisle movía la vara de la maquina sobre el pálido vientre de Alice.

- Ahí están las piernas del bebé y si es amable podrán saber el sexo – dijo Carlisle mientras Alice asentía entusiasmada.

- Bueno, es una niña- dijo Carlisle sonriéndole a Alice quien sonrió y besó a Jasper.

- Esperen. Hay otro bebé – dijo Carlisle mientras movía el aparato para ver al otro bebé.

- Mellizos – dijo Jasper y luego besó a Alice, ella sonrió,ya había tenido una visión de sus bebés.

- El segundo bebé es un niño – dijo Carlisle mientras sonreía a ambos.


	4. Compras y nombres

Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, aquí, luego de 1 semana está el otro capitulo, aunque sin duda las visitas son varias, aun no hay muchos reviews, pero igual soy feliz con todos los que la han agregado a sus favoritos y a las alertas...

Ahora, bueno, ya saben , si llegamos a las 10 reviwes antes del prox jueves subo antes el capitulo, sino hasta el jueves 8 entonces.

Recuerden que la historia pertenece a S.M. y la historia no es mia, solo la tradusco.

Cariños =D

PD: las fotitos de las cunas y los conjuntos están en mi perfil.

* * *

**4. Compras y nombres**

Alice y Jasper fueron a la casa al salir del hospital y Rosalie los encontró en la entrada.

- Creo que necesitamos hablar, Alice – dijo Rosalie y Jasper asintió. Alice y Rosalie entraron a la sala de estar para hablar.

- Alice, me di cuenta que no he sido muy comprensiva con lo que te está pasando. Es solo que no puedo entender porqué Emmet y yo no podemos tener un hijo. Deseo tanto un hijo y tu estas esperando uno – dijo Rosalie y Alice la interrumpió sonriendo.

- En realidad son dos, voy a tener mellizos – dijo Alice y Rosalie le sonrió.

- Wow!, mellizos, quiero ser la mejor tía para los bebés - dijo Rosalie mientras Alice se acariciaba su pequeño vientre.

- Por supuesto, la tía Rosalie va a ser la tía favorita de los bebés – dijo Alice y Rosalie la abrazó.

- Junto con la tía Bella – dijo Bella entrando a la sala de estar y sentándose al lado de Alice.

- Si, quiero decir que estos bebés van a ser muy amados – dijo Alice justo cuando Jasper entró a la habitación y Alice fue a besarlo.

- Vamos a ir arriba, pero quédense aquí juntas. Queremos hablar con ustedes más tarde – dijo Alice y Jasper la tomó en brazos y cargó por las escaleras.

Cuando entraron a la habitación Jasper la besó y dejó sobre la cama.

- Te ves muy linda con esa pancita – dijo mientras Alice se quitaba una polera holgada dejando expuesta una camiseta apretada rosa que mostraba su crecido vientre. Jasper se recostó junto a Alice mientras ella lo besaba. El se inclinó hacia abajo y besó su vientre dos veces mientras Alice le sonreía.

- Como me veo? – preguntó Alice y Jasper le sonrió y se enderezó.

- Te ves hermosa. Nuestro bebés están creciendo muy rápido – dijo Jasper mientras miraba a Alice quien se encontraba quieta.  
- Necesitamos ir de compras – dijo Alice a lo que Jasper rió.

- Ok, está bien. Voy a cazar así que pregúntale a Rosalie si quiere ir – dijo Jasper, luego salió a buscar a Emmet y Edward.

Alice intentó pararse pero sus cortas piernas y su redonda pancita se lo hicieron difícil.

- Auxilio!. No me puedo levantar- dijo Alice mientras se esforzaba y trataba de pararse.

- Ja, gran trabajo Alice. Te quieres parar – dijo Emmet mientras se iba lo suficientemente lejos como para no ayudarla.

- Si Emmet, me quiero parar, ayúdame!!! – dijo Aice mientras seguía rodando tratando de pararse.

- Jajaja, eres como una tortuga – dijo Emmet riendo, luego Jasper entró corriendo a la habitación.

- Alice, amor. Olvidé que necesitabas ayuda para pararte – dijo Jasper mientras ponía a Alice de pie y la besaba mientras Emmet seguía riéndose.

- Emmet!, porque no la ayudaste? – preguntó Jasper. Alice puro cara de enojo.

- Dijo que parecía una tortuga – respondió Alice mientras salía de la habitación a buscar a Bella.

Jasper lo miró gélidamente y salió de la habitación a buscar a Edward.

Bella se sentó en el sillón con Edward mientras Alice entraba a la sala de estar y se sentaba junto a ellos.

- Que pasó? –preguntó Edward mirando preocupadamente mientras Alice se acariciaba el vientre y hacía una mueca.

- Emmet me llamó tortuga porque no me podía parar y solo rodaba – dijo Alice mientras Bella le daba un abrazo.

- No eres una tortuga, estás embarazada de unos pequeños bebés – dijo Bella haciendo sonreír a Alice.

- Vamos de compras –dijo Alice, Bella asintió y Edward se levantó y salió.

Rosalie, Bella y Alice fueron a ''Baby's r us'' a registrar a los bebes y comprar algunas cosas. Cuando entraron se fueron directo a la ropa de cama de bebe junto a la pared del fondo.

- Aww, Alice, deberías comprar este – dijo Bella mientras le mostraba un set de cama negro con blanco y Rosalie sonreía.

- Creo que sería perfecta para este pequeño hombrecito, pero para la bebé vamos a comprar uno rosado – dijo Alice. Rosalie tomó el conjunto y lo dejó dentro del carro y Alice revisó el resto de las cosas para su registro de regalos.

- Quien va a comprar las cunas? – preguntó Bella mientras escuchaba una voz que decía sus nombres detrás de ellas.  
- Esme, que estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Rosalie mientras le sonreía a su ''madre''.

- Um, Bueno, tenía que comprar algo – dijo Esme mientras Alice le sonreía. Alice había tenido una visión la noche anterior, ellas estaban ahí y Esme y Carlisle les compraban dos cunas negras para los bebés.

- Bueno, te gustaría comprar con nosotras? – preguntó Bella y Esme miró emocionada.

- Por supuesto, me encantaría ayudar a mis niñas a comprar para los nuevos miembros – dijo Esme mientras Alice sonreía y todas caminaban buscando un conjunto de cama rosado con blanco, luego Alice se detuvo y miró hacia en el estante de ropa de cama.  
- Este es! – dijo Alice provocando que todas caminaran hacia ella y le sonrieran. Esme lo puso en el carro y caminaron hacia la ropa y comenzaron a mirar ropa rosada y azul de bebé. Había un montón de peluches que decían ''Amo a mami'' o ''Amo a papi''. Rosalie y Bella compraron unos baberos que decían ''Amo a mi tía'' y ''Amo a mi tío'', un montón de vestiditos y trajecitos también,  
Al final de las paseo de compras, el registro de los bebés de Alice estaba completos y ella había comprado las ropas de cama para las cunas, mantitas, baberos, coches y ropa.  
Al pasar por donde se encontraba la dama en el mostrador, le sonrió.

- Cuando nacen? – preguntó la dama a lo que Alice sonrió.

- En cuatro meses, son mellizos – respondió Alice acariciando su vientre.

- Son $1667,40 – dijo el cajero mientras Alice sacaba su tarjeta y pagaba con ella.

Una vez en la casa, pusieron todo en la habitación y cuando los chicos regresaron quedaron impresionados con la cantidad de bolsas que había.

- Como que te sobrepasaste amor – dijo Jasper mientras besaba su mejilla y la cargaba hasta su habitación.

Después de hacer el amor, se recostaron juntos en la cama y Alice sonrió luego de tener una visión.

- Jayden Edward y Audrina Jayde Cullen-Hale – dijo Alice a lo que Jasper sonrió.

- Me encantan – dijo el volviendo a besarla.


	5. Antes de lo esperado

Considerando que este capitulo es el mas pequeño de todos, decidi subirlo mucho antes de lo imaginado, ya en el prox capitulo se viene el nacimiento de los bebé. Ya me rendí a pedir review, pero con todas las visitas no creo que no les guste, así que eso me deja mas contenta, un abrazo, y feliz pascua.

Recuerden que los personajes son de S.M. y la historia yo solo la tradusco.

Dentro de unos días, talvez el mañana o el lunes , subiré un Bella/Edward que es la adapatación de la primera novela romantica que leí 'Gracia y el forastero', y que he leido ya varias veces y siempre me hace llorar. Ambientada en mi país, Chile, de los años 60's dice algo así:

_Bella y el forastero._  
_Isabella, hija de un acomodado general de ejercito, al igual que todos los años, va con su padre de vacaciones a Castuera, donde conoce a Edward, hijo de un viejo amigo de su padre. Poco a poco el amor florece entre ambos, los únicos inconvenientes son Jacob, el prometido de Bella, el padre de ésta y sus diferencias sociales que tratarán de entrometerse en su amor._

_SI ALGUIEN SABE DE ALGUNA ADAPTACION DE ESTA NOVELA ME AVISA PARA NO PUBLICARLA._

* * *

**5. Antes de lo esperado**

3 meses pasaron rápido luego de descubrir el sexo y el nacimiento de Jayden y Audrina se acercaba rápidamente, pero nadie pensó que sería tan rápido.

- Jasper, ven por favor! – gritó Alice a lo que Jasper corrió escalera arriba y vió a Alice sosteniéndose el vientre.

- Creo que los bebés van a nacer – dijo Alice mientras Jasper la tomaba en brazos y le gritaba a Edward que llamara a Carlisle. Bella fue hasta donde equiparon todo para el nacimiento en la habitación que no usaban.

- Ey Alice – dijo Bella sonriéndole a Alice y acariciándole la mano mientras ella tenía otra contracción.

- Bella, esto no está bien. Tengo solo 8 meses. Que pasa si algo está mal? – dijo Alice para luego sobresaltarse otra vez.

Carlisle entró corriendo a la habitación recibiendo una mirada agradecida de Alice por estar ahí.

- Bien Alice, lo estás haciendo muy bien. Haremos un ultrasonido para ver la posición de los bebés- dijo Carlisle mientras Rosalie ingresaba con la maquina y Carlisle comenzaba a hacer el ultrasonido.

Alice vio a los bebés aparecer en la pantalla y Carlisle quedó impresionado.

- Bueno Alice, tendremos que hacer una cesárea – dijo Carlisle muy calmado, sabiendo desde mucho antes que de todos modos habría que hacer una cesárea.


	6. Jayden Brandon y Audrina Jayde

Bueno aqui con otro capi en la fecha acordada, los invito a pasarse por mi otra historia **Bella y el forastero **que es una adaptacion de mi libro favorito chileno, Gracia y el forastero.

Tambien les recuerdo que la historia no es mia, y mucho menos los personajes que son de S.M.

Y bueno, que creen del botoncito de abajo? =D

* * *

**6. Jayden Brandon y Audrina Jayde**

Las contracciones acabaron y Alice se encontraba recostada en la camilla mientras Carlisle y Esme se preparaban para la cesárea. Toda la familia iba a ayudar con el nacimiento. Bella, Esme y Rosalie iban a ocuparse de los bebés cuando hubiesen nacido. Emmet, Edward y Carlisle iban a realizar la cesárea.

- Bien Alice, estamos listos para comenzar la cesárea – dijo Carlisle mientras Esme se alejaba de la camilla no sin antes darle un beso en la cabeza a Alice.

Carlisle hizo un corte en el pálido vientre de Alice

- Estas lista mamá? –preguntó Jasper besando la mejilla de Alice y ella hizo una pequeña mueca.

- Si, si tu estás listo papá – dijo Alice apretando la mano de Jasper. Al instante se escucho un pequeño llanto en la habitación.

- Alice, es el niño – dijo Carlisle dejando sobre el estomago de Alice el pálido bebé y Jasper lo miraba maravillado.

- Bien Alice, y aquí está la niñita – dijo Carlisle mientras la pequeña soltaba un gran chirrido.

- Oh por Dios, están aquí – dijo Alice besando la mejilla de Jasper.

- Te amo mucho – dijo Jasper mientras Alice seguía besando su cara y sosteniendo su mano.

- Yo también te amo – dijo Alice mientras Jasper tomaba a los bebés y salía con ellos.

- Cariño, son hermosos – dijo Jasper mientras Esme le sonreía.

- Sorprendentemente son muy saludables – dijo Esme arropando junto con Rosalie a los bebés y entregándole el pequeño a Jasper y la niñita a Alice.  
- Es muy bella – dijo Alice tomando a la pequeña en sus brazos mientras Carlisle la acomodaba en la cama.

- Alice, lo hiciste muy bien, ahora necesito revisara los bebés para saber si tienen algún poder – dijo Carlisle tomando junto con Esme a los bebés y saliendo de la habitación. Muy pronto volvieron con los bebés quienes estaban muy calmados mirando a su alrededor.

- Ambos son vampiros, aun no sabemos que tan fuertes son sus poderes aun – dijo Carlisle entregándole el niño a Alice y la niña a Jasper.

- Tienes nombres para los bebés? –preguntó Bella tomando los papeles para llenarlos.

- Jayden Brandon y Audrina Jayde Cullen-Hale – dijo Alice mientras Jasper la miraba anonadado.

- Cambiaste su segundo nombre –dijo Jasper mientras Alice sonreía  
- Tu sabes de donde viene – dijo Alice mientras Jasper sonreía.

- Si, se de dónde viene – dijo Jasper mientras Bella anotaba los nombres en los papeles y se los entregaba a Alice y Jasper para que firmaran.

Rosalie entró sonriendo y abrazó a Alice.

- Oh por Dios, son tan bellos y tan tranquilos - dijo Rosalie haciendo sonreír a Jasper mientras Audrina comenzaba a llorar.

- Bueno, Jayden sacó la calma mía - dijo Jasper dejando a Audrina con Alice quien comenzó a calmar a la bebé.

- Tiene hambre, y yo también – dijo Alice provocando que Jasper las mirara a ambas a los ojos y viera que se estaban volviendo oscuros.  
- Carlisle, que deberíamos darles? – pregunto Jasper provocando que Carlisle lo mirara interrogante.

- Creo que sangre estaría bien. Ambas son vampiros así que está bien. Jasper, necesitas casar para alice y los bebés ahora – dijo Carlisle mientras Jasper asentía y tomaba dos biberones y un vaso plástico para la sangre y salía con Esme siguiéndolo.  
Cuando Jasper volvió se dirigía a la habitación pero se devolvió para ver a Bella y Edward juntos sosteniendo un bebé y a Alice sentada en el sillón con una almohada en las piernas.  
- Aquí – dijo entregándole el vaso a Alice quien comenzó a beberlo de inmediato.

- Yo puedo alimentar a Audrina y Edward puede alimentar a Jayden – dijo Jasper mientras Bella veía como Edward alimentaba al recién nacido.

- Serás un gran papa – dijo Bella besando la mejilla de Edward.


	7. El primer cumpleaños de los bebés

Bueno, subi de pura suerte porque hoy no estuve en todo el dia organizando cosas para las alianzas de mi universidad, apenas si siento los pies y los ojos casi no los puedo abrir, asi que ojala disfruten este capi hecho con mucho amor =D. Y para una niña que me dejo un review, Fabish, la historia no es mia, es de Nikki, y los personajes obviamente son de S.M, con respecto a los nombres de los bebés, yo no los eleji, fueron las lectoras de la historia original y por razones obvias yo no puedo cambiarlos.  
Y bueno , sin aburrirlas mas, que disfruten el capi,y visiten ''Bella y el forastero'', un abrazo. =D

* * *

7. – El primer cumpleaños de los bebés

Un año pasó muy rápido para la familia Cullen. Hoy día era el primer cumpleaños de Audrina y Jayden. Ambos crecieron muy rápido este primer año y se convirtieron en unos niños muy bellos. Ambos tienen el pelo negro, Audrina rizado y Jayden liso. Audrina es pequeña para su edad y tiene la personalidad de su madre y Jayden es muy calmado como su padre.

- Ma… Ma Ma Ma – balbuceo Audrina mientras Alice caminaba y la tomaba en brazos mientras Jasper tomaba a Jayden.

- Pa – dijo Jayden mientras Jasper besaba su mejilla provocando risitas en él.

- Feliz cumpleaños mis pequeños bebés – dijo Alice mientras Audrina abría su boquita y le daba un jugoso beso. Bajaron las escaleras y Esme los encontró al final de esta y tomó a uno de los bebés.

- Ey! – dijo Jasper mientras Esme jugaba con Jayden provocando que este riera.

- Aquí amor – dijo Alice entregándole Audrina a Jasper y esta le dio un gran beso mojado al igual que a Alice.

- Oh, gracias cariño – dijo Jasper mientras la pequeña le sonreía.

Alice se maravillaba de la posibilidad de ver a Jasper con su hijita que lucía igual que ella.

- Bueno, estamos casi listos para la fiesta – dijo Esme provocando que Alice saliera de sus pensamientos y le sonriera.

- Perfecto – dijo Alice mirando los adornos rosados de princesa y verdes de militar.

Los niños miraron los brillantes adornos mientras el resto de la familia entraba.

- Bueno, llevaremos a los niños a cazar con nosotros, quien quiere venir con nosotros? – pregunto Jasper mientras Alice sonreía.

- No es peligroso? – preguntó Esme mientras Jasper tomaba los dos arnés donde pondría a los niños.

- Oh por Dios Rose, Jasper va a tener un bebé – chilló Emmet provocando que Rosalie le pegara en la cabeza.

- Pero, Rose. No es gracioso? – preguntó Emmet recibiendo de Rosalie una gélida Mirada.  
- No, no lo es. Cuando tengamos nuestro bebé tendrás que usar eso – dijo Rosalie provocando un curiosa mirada de Alice.

- Espera, Rose, estás embarazada? – pregunto Alice mientras Jasper dejaba a Jayden en el pecho de Alice, y él miraba constantemente a su mamá.

- Um, bueno, Carlisle lo confirmo. Tengo tres meses de embarazo – dijo Rosalie mientras se quitaba el sweater de Emmet mostrando una pequeña pancita.

- Felicidades – dijo Alice abrazando a Rosalie y a Emmet cuidando de no aplastar a Jayden. . Emmet se inclinó para dale un beso de despedida a Jayden provocando que riera.

- Tu tío Emmet es muy gracioso – dijo Alice mientras Jayden la miraba y sonreía de la misma forma que Jasper.

- Bueno, vamos, que Audrina tiene hambre – dijo Jasper mientras ella miraba a Audrina chuparse el dedo.

Toda la familia iba, excepto Edward y Bella quienes estaban cuidando a su pequeño milagro, Renesmee, quien había nacido unos días atrás.

- Vamos – dijeron mientras caminaban hacia afuera en dirección al bosque para cazar.  
Jasper vio el primer oso gris y lo mordió, todos reían porque Audrina estuvo riendo todo el camino y cuando Jasper tomo el oso gris, sacó a Audrina del arnés y ella se sentó justo al lado de su papá, mirándolo de vez en cuando e imitando sus movimientos.

Alice tomó un ciervo, y mientras lo hacía Jayden trataba de tomarlo el también.

- Mamá- dijo Jayden provocando que Alice le sonriera mientras él seguía intentado volver a matar al ciervo.

- Jayden Brandon, que estás haciendo? – preguntó Alice entre risas, riendo Jayden junto a ella.

Audrina miró enojada como su madre y Jayden reían.

- Alice, amor, tenemos que intercambiar – dijo Alice para luego cambiar los cargadores con Alice y así Audrina finalmente le sonrió a Alice.

- Quieres a mamá? – preguntó Alice mientras Audrina mantenía la mueca en su cara cuando Rosalie se acercó y sonrió a ambas. Rosalie quería una niña y Emmet un niño. De tan solo mirar a Alice con los dos niños la hacía desear tener mellizos.

- Estás emocionada? – preguntó Alice a Rosalie provocando que esta sonriera.

- Claro que sí, he querido esto desde que era humana y ahora finalmente, después de décadas, voy a cumplir mi sueño – dijo Rosalie y Audrina le sonrió a su tía.

Luego de que terminada la caza, llevaron a Audrina y Jayden a ver a Renesmee. Bella estaba en cama sosteniendo a la niña en sus brazos. Algo era diferente ya que Renesmee crecía mucho más rápido que Audrina y Jayden. Carlisle decía que Renesmee probablemente crecería más rápido que otros niños vampiros. Realmente no entendía por qué, pero Renesmee podría ser del tamaño de Audrina y Jayden en tan solo unos días.

- Bella, es bellísima – dijo Alice mientras Audrina miraba maravilla al bebé.

- Lo sé, desearía tener más tiempo con ella como bebé, como ustedes con sus pequeños – dijo Bella mientras Jasper le sonreía y Alice comenzaba a pensar en lo que Bella había dicho. Sus hijos eran más normales que Renesmee. Ellos crecían tan lento como un humano, lo único es que no sabían cuando dejarían de crecer. Podía ser hoy, o podía ser en ocho años más. Con Renesmee ellos lo sabían y podían estar preparados.

- Alice – dijo Edward sacándola de sus pensamientos y sonriéndole.

- Bueno, aún tengo que bañar a los niños, quedaron muy sucios con la caza – dijo Alice mientras Bella le sonreía. Su nueva apariencia la hacía ver hermosa, sus ahora dorados ojos combinaban perfectamente con su castaño cabello y su nuevo pálido de piel. **( N/T : Quiero disculparme con aquellos a los que les dije que Bella era vampiro, porque honestamente había pasado este detalle por alto la primera vez que lo leí, y ahora analizándolo, creo que realmente Bella era humana antes de tener a Renesmee. )**

Alice y Jasper bañaban a los niños en la gran tina, derramando agua por todos lados.

- Cuanto más crees que crezcan? – preguntó Alice a Jasper, quien la miró con una mueca.

- No lo sé Alice, puede que dejen de crecer en cualquier momento, pero no los veo dejando de crecer muy luego. Crecen cada día más y serán muy fuertes cuando alcancen la madurez – dijo Jasper haciendo sonreír a Alice. Ella deseaba que él estuviera en lo cierto.


	8. Bebés, bebés, bebés

Bueno chicas(os), espero que esten disfrutando la historia, ya estamos como en la mitad, y se viene bastante interesante, asi que disfruten y muchas gracia sa las que han pasado a dejar aunque se aun pequeño review.  
Recuerden que la historia no es mia y los personajes, en su mayoria, pertenecen a S.M.  


* * *

8. Bebés, bebés, bebés.

6 meses pasaron en el refugio de los Cullen y fue una época muy atareada.

Rosalie y Emmet descubrieron que iban a tener trillizos(dos niños y una niña) lo que los hizo muy felices.

Carlisle y Esme adoptaron a una recién nacida llamada Annabelle Hope un mes atrás. Ella fue abandonada afuera de una estación de gas donde su madre había dado a luz en Diciembre; estaba nevando y fue encontrada casi muerta. Fue llevada al hospital con hipotermia, donde Carlisle la salvó y como Esme era voluntaria ahí, ambos se enamoraron de la adorable niña y el servicio de protección al menor se las dio en adopción, Carlisle y Esme le dieron a Annabelle Hope Cullen una familia.

Alice y Jasper se estaban divirtiendo mucho con la crianza de sus mellizos de un año y medio, Audrina y Jayden. Ahora ya caminaban y corrían un poco. Alice también descubrió que estaba embarazada con mellizos otra vez, los que nacerían dentro de cinco meses, ambos sabían el sexo de los bebés pero querían que fuera un secreto. Edward y Bella estaban ocupados cuidando de Renesmee y ayudando a Alice con los mellizos quienes lentamente estaban destruyendo la casa Cullen y jugaban alrededor con Renesmee.

Bella y Alice se sentaron afuera de la habitación donde Alice dio a luz, esperando noticias sobre los trillizos. Ellas estaban cuidando a los niños mientras los trillizos nacían y Bella jugaba con Annabelle.

- Eres muy tierna, sí que lo eres Anna, así es – dijo Bella hablando como bebé provocando que Alice le sonriera.

- Así que, piensan adoptar o tener otro bebé? – preguntó Alice obteniendo una traviesa mirada de Bella.

- No lo sé, quiero decir, con Edward no lo hemos hablado, pero me gustaría intentar tener un niñito – dijo Bella mientras la puerta se abría y salía Emmet con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Ya nacieron. Son hermosos – dijo Emmet para luego ser abrazado por Alice y Bella.

- Aww, felicitaciones Emmet – dijeron ambas luego de abrazarlo mientras entraban en la habitación. Diez minutos más tarde, Jasper y Emmet aparecieron con los bebés que miraban su nuevo hogar.

- Esta es Emmalie Rose, Henry Carlisle y Peyton Jasper Hale-Cullen – dijo Emmet entregándole Emmalie a Alice y Henry a Bella.

- Es muy linda Emmet – dijo Alice recibiendo una enojada mirada de Audrina.

- Alguien está celosa – dijo Jasper mientras Alice le sonreía a este sosteniendo al recién nacido.

- Bueno chicos, que creen que será el bebé? – preguntó Emmet mientras Alice le sonreía a la pequeña bebé.

- Bueno, yo quiero otra niña – dijo Alice recibiendo una mirada extrañada de Jasper.

- Y yo otro niño – dijo Jasper mientras Alice asentía con la cabeza.

- Quizás sean ambos – dijo Alice observando como Jasper dejaba a Peyton en los brazos de Emmet y ponía los suyos alrededor de Alice.

Tarde esa misma noche, Alice y Jasper se recostaron en la cama luego de dejar a los niños durmiendo en sus habitaciones.

- De verdad quiero contarle a todos el sexo de los bebés y sus nombres – dijo Alice mientras Jasper le sonreía. Se veía tan hermosa embarazada, y a ella le encantaba, pero probablemente sería la última vez que Alice estaría embarazada. Cuatro era suficiente para ambos.

- Te oí tía Alice- escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, la que luego se abrió entrando Rosalie con Henry en sus brazos.  
- Lo sabías – dijo Jasper mientras Rosalie sonreía.

- Así que díganme, que serán los pequeños? – preguntó Rosalie mientras Alice sonreía y Jasper asentía con la cabeza.  
- Bueno, tus sobrinos se llamaran Jaxon Edward y Nicole Alexis Cullen-Hale – dijo Alice orgullosa mientras Rosalie la abrazaba.


	9. No puede ser cierto

Bueno chicas, hoy si me pongo al dia, luego de haber estado anoche hasta tardisimo estudiando, pero con la conviccion de que me fue exelente, asi que un beso y un abrazooo. Disfruten el capi, aunque es bien triste, y bueno, el botoncito de abajo está llamando no? jijij  
Recuerden que la historia no es mia, solo la tradusco, y los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

9. No puede ser cierto

**(N/A : Este será un capitulo triste, se los digo ahora, me costó mucho hacerle esto a Jasper y Alice, pero las cosas mejoraran para ambos más adelante)**

La cesárea de Alice llegó muy rápido, y antes de que lo notaran, ya estaban en la sala de operaciones.

- Bueno Alice, es la hora – dijo Carlisle mientras comenzaba la cesárea como de costumbre. Jasper miro emocionado a Alice de que esto estuviera pasando nuevamente, otro par de mellizos para amar igual que a Jayden y Audrina.

- Jasper, te gustaría ayudarme a sacar al primer bebé? – preguntó Carlisle mientras Jasper asentía entusiasmado mientras rodeaba la camilla y veía al nuevo bebé saliendo del vientre de Alice.

- Es un niño – dijo Jasper a Alice quien sonreía notablemente feliz.

- Jasper necesitas salir – dijo Carlisle preocupado de dejar al pequeño bebé en sus manos.

- Que pasa Carlisle? –preguntó Jasper mientras Esme lo sacaba de la habitación y tomaba al pequeño de manos de Carlisle. El bebé era demasiado pequeño, estaba quieto y no lloraba ni se movía en absoluto.

- Carlisle dime que está pasando – dijo Alice mientras Carlisle sacaba rápidamente a la niña. La pequeña estaba respondiendo y se movía cuando Carlisle la sacó y se veía bien. Esme la reviso y la niña se encontraba perfectamente bien. Esme le entregó la niña a Alice y la herida se cerraba mientras Esme y Carlisle se ocupaban del niño.

- Es hermosa – le dijo Edward mientras Alice seguía pendiente de lo que pasaba con el pequeño.

- Edward, que está pasando?, por favor no me mientas, te lo suplico – lloró Alice mientras jugaba con los negros rizos en la cabeza de su pequeña.

- Alice, no se ve bien – respondió Edward mientras Alice lo miraba paralizada.

- Eso no puede ser cierto, es un vampiro, no puede morir – decía Alice mientras Edward trataba de calmarla.

- Carlisle cree que no se desarrollo bien en el vientre, pero quiere estar completamente seguro, Alice – dijo Edward mientras Alice lo miraba triste.

- Edward, se honesto, está muerto? – pregunto Alice con su típica y cantarina voz de pronto fría.

- Eso creo – dijo Edward abrazando a Alice, quien aún no lo podía creer.

- Hora de muerte, 12:39 pm- escucho Alice decir a Carlisle mientras Esme arropaba al pequeño infante en una manta.

- Alice, te gustaría verlo? – preguntó Carlisle a Alice quien asintió entregándole la niña a Edward para tomar al pequeño sin vida de los brazos de Esme.

- Alice, lo sentimos tanto, pero el bebé no tenia función cerebral ni actividad alguna, se ve debido a su tamaño, como si se hubiese detenido su crecimiento alrededor de la semana numero 20 – dijo Carlisle mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Alice.

- Puedes decirle a Jasper que venga? – le preguntó Alice a Esme, quien salió a buscar a Jasper, el cual se encontraba esperando al lado de la puerta. Jasper entró y tras mirar a Alice con el bebé quieto, supo lo que pasaba.

- Jasper, lo sentimos mucho, nació muerto – dijo Carlisle mientras Jasper abrazaba a Alice y la besaba en la cabeza mientras ella sostenía la pequeña envoltura blanca contra su pecho.

- Que pasó con el otro bebé? – preguntó Jasper mirando a Edward sostener un pequeño bulto Rosado en sus brazos y meciéndolo arriba y abajo.

- Está perfectamente –dijo Carlisle mientras llenaba los papeles de nacimiento y defunción.  
- Chicos, tendrán que llenar los papeles cuando tengan tiempo – dijo Esme tomando los papeles que tenía Carlisle y dejándolos luego sobre la mesa.

- Jazz, te gustaría cargarlo? – preguntó Alice mientras Jasper asentía. Ella le dio el bebé a Jasper, quien lo único que quería era llorar aunque no podía. Ahora él se veía igual que Alice cuando él entró a la habitación.

- Esme, puedes llenar los papeles? – preguntó Alice mientras Esme le dedicaba una suave sonrisa y asentía

- Bueno, el primero es del pequeño, nombre – preguntó Esme a lo que Jasper automáticamente respondió.

- Kaden, Kaden Edward Cullen-Hale – dijo Jasper mientras Alice asentía. Ella sabía lo que significaba, A Jasper le gustaba ese nombre porque significa luchador.

- Bien, ahora la pequeña – dijo Esme mientras Alice miraba a la pequeña niña en sus brazos.

- Nikki – dijo mientras Esme le sonreía – Nicole Alexis Cullen-Hale – continuo mientras la pequeña miraba a su madre sin entender porque estaba tan triste.

- Nikki, no mires a mama ahora, tu pequeño hermano se ha ido – le dijo a la pequeña quien cambió su mirada por una triste al igual que su madre como si supiera lo que pasaba.


	10. Fiesta de cacería

Bueno chicos y chicas debido a que por la U estoy media corta de tiempo, me pondre un poco exigente, para subir el capi 11 les pediré que lleguemos hasta los 30 review, hasta que no hayan 30 review no actualizare... sorry si sueno muy pesada, pero debo priviligear mi tiempo, y quedan solo 5 capis mas, asi que comprenderan.. bueno sin mas, un abrazo un beso enorme para todos  
Recuerden que la historia no me pertenece y que los personajes son de S.M.

* * *

10 – Fiesta de cacería

**(N/A: Quiero ayudarlos a saber cómo son las cosas con los bebés, y eso será al final del capítulo.)**

Un año ha pasado desde el nacimiento de Kaden. Alice estaba muy deprimida al principio; se sentaba por horas en el último peldaño de la escalera buscando algún tipo de respuesta que nunca encontraría. Luego comenzó a animarse y a cuidar de los niños. Veía a Audrina, Jayden y Nikki como un escape al dolor. Ahora, junto con Jasper estaban mejor y se divertían con los niños.

Emmet y Rosalie criaban a sus trillizos, quienes ahora tenían dos años, y lo estaban haciendo muy bien, Peyton y Henry eran iguales a Emmet y Emmalie era igual a Rose. Rosalie nombro a Henry así dado que se parecía mucho al hijo de su antigua amiga de infancia. Emmet era muy sobreprotector con Emmalie y Peyton lo era también. Él era el protector y líder con su hermano y hermana.

La pequeña de Carlisle y Esme tenía dos años, era tranquila y amable, peor Esme amaba enseñarle y Carlisle amaba ser papá. Ellos adoptaron un niño llamado Jaxon Hunter después de intentar concebir y fallar. La historia de Jaxon era muy parecida a la de Annabelle; su madre lo abandonó en un tarro de basura afuera de la secundaria de Forks. El director encontró al recién nacido en el tarro de basura y lo llevo al hospital donde fue recibido por Carlisle. Era muy saludable a diferencia de Annabelle. El hospital y el servicio de protección a menores supieron de los intentos fallidos de Esme y Carlisle por concebir y les ofrecieron a Jaxon primero que a nadie.

Edward y Bella estaban educando a Renesmee quien ahora lucía como de 8 o 9 años. Ella pasaba mucho tiempo con Jacob, y ahora ambos decían que se amaban mutuamente, tanto como para poner celoso a había quedado embarazada poco después del nacimiento de Kaden y Nikki. Tuvo mellizos, un niño y una niña, Edward James(EJ) y Kari Alice. Renesmee adoraba jugar con sus pequeños hermanos. Muchas veces más que estar con Jacob, pero ella no se lo diría.

Hoy era el cumpleaños número tres de Audrina y Jayden, y luego sería el primero de Nikki.

- Mami, papi, es mi cumpleaños – chilló Audrina ingresando a la sala de estar de la casa Cullen.

- Lo sé Audrina, feliz cumpleaños – dijo Jasper mientras Alice sonreía a la pequeña que saltaba y miraba a todos lados muy emocionada. Ella lucía como Jasper; tenía su pelo ondulado y sus labios. El resto era como Alice; tenía sus cabellos negros, la nariz y el brillo en sus ojos. Alice se quedó junto a Audrina hasta que sintió otra mano sobre la suya, era Jayden.

- Hola pequeño, que pasa? – preguntó Jasper mientras Alice le sonreía a Jayden quien subió al sillón y luego a las piernas de Alice.

-Mamá, que estás mirando? – preguntó Jayden a Alice quien le sonreía.

- Es solo que no puedo creer que sea tu cumpleaños – dijo Alice besando a Jayden en la cabeza.

- Papi, donde está Nikki? – preguntó Audrina y como si Esme supiera, entró a la habitación con Nikki en los brazos.

- Ahí está, Abue Esme, es tan pequeña – dijo Audrina mirando a Esme.

- Lo sé corazón – dijo Esme pasando a la bebé de casi un año a su papá.

- Nikki, bebé – dijo Jasper besando a Nikki en su pequeña, gorda y pálida mejilla mientras Nikki veía como Annabelle entraba a la habitación.

- Mamá – la pequeña miró a Esme con una sonrisa y Esme la tomó en brazos.

- Es raro que mis hijos sean menores que mi primer nieto – rió Esme mientras Annabelle le besaba la mejilla y salían a buscar a Carlisle.

- Bueno, todos listos para cazar? – llamó Jasper mientras Emmet, Rosalie, Emmalie, Peyton y Henry lo seguían.

- Alguien más va con nosotros? – preguntó Emmet mientras Renesmee y Carlisle bajaban las escaleras.

- Nosotros vamos – dijeron ellos mientras ayudaban a llevar a los niños, lo cual no era una tarea fácil. Tenían que usar los arnés cuando salían con los niños. Alice tomó a Audrina, Jasper a Nikki, Carlisle a Jayden, Renesmee a Peyton, Emmet a Emmalie y Rosalie a Henry. Todos dejaron la casa y se internaron en el bosque donde sintieron la esencia de alce. Según Alice, eran alrededor de 8 o 9. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca todos mordieron a un alce,y dejaron dos de reserva para que después los niños pudieran beber.

* * *

**(N/A: Un vistaso de los niños! Así es como creo que es!)**  
**Jasper y Alice- Audrina, Jayden, y Nikki (Kaden nació muerto)**  
**Emmett y Rosalie- Emmalie, Peyton, y Henry**  
**Carlisle y Esme- Annabelle y Jaxon**  
**Edward y Bella- Renesmee, Edward (EJ), y Kari**


	11. Ellos se la llevaron

**11. Ellos se la llevaron.**

_Catorce años después._

Nikki se sentó frente al computador en su pieza mientras su prima Emmalie entraba.

- Oh por dios Nikki, lo que está sucediendo es una locura –dijo Emmalie a lo que Nikki sonrió y asintió.

- Si, ya lo he visto; Carlisle tendrá una reunión con todos los vampiros de norte américa aquí – dijo Nikki mientras repasaba la visión que había tenido. Ella tenía el mismo poder de su madre, su hermana mayor Audrina, tenía el poder de leer los pensamientos como su tío Edward, y su hermano Jayden, podía controlar las emociones como su padre.

- No es genial?, habrá vampiros de todas partes, tal vez algunos lindos – dijo mientras su tía Bella aparecía tras la puerta.

- Chicas, Carlisle nos quiere a todos abajo para recibir a las visitas – dijo Bella mientras las niñas se levantaban y miraban en el espejo. Nikki lucía igual que su madre, era notablemente baja, 1,61 mts. y tenía el cabello largo, liso y negro. Emmalie era igual de bella que su madre; tenía el cabello castaño y las facciones de su madre.

Las chicas corrieron escalera abajo y se pararon al lado de Kari quien les sonrió.

- Esos son los vampiros de Texas; Kristen, Tim, Ami y Joshua – anunció Carlisle mientras los 4 bellos vampiros de oscuro cabellos entraban. Kristen lucía de no más de 20 años, saludó moviendo su largo cabello rizado y castaño mientras ingresaba.

Ami entró tras ella, haciendo lo mismo que Kristen. Tim estrechó la mano con todos mientras Joshua entraba tras él y se detenía frente a Nikki.

- Hola – dijo con su suave acento sureño mientras Nikki y Emmalie le sonreían.

- Hola Joshua, yo soy Nikki – dijo provocando una sonrisa en él, Nikki no podía quitar los ojos de él. Era muy alto; tenía cabello castaño oscuro y el más hermoso color dorado en los ojos.

- Dime Josh – dijo mirando tras de él para ver a los otros vampiros enojados porque había traspasado la línea.

- Podemos ir a hablar a otra parte? – preguntó Nikki mientras el asentía y ambos caminaron hacia afuera. Caminaron alrededor por un rato y Nikki luego se dio cuenta donde estaban

- Este claro está hermoso, no se ve esto en Texas – dijo Josh sentándose y mirando alrededor el bello claro verde.

- Lo sé, mi tío Edward y mi tía Bella solían venir aquí todo el tiempo – dijo Nikki mirando hacía el cielo.

- Veo el porqué, es hermoso – dijo Josh inclinando y mirando a Nikki quien se veía muy nerviosa; luego se quedó mirando al vacío y Josh le sonrió.

- Estás bien? – preguntó a lo que Nikki sonrió, acababa de tener una visión, algo grande iba a pasar.

- si, es solo que tuve una visión. Puedo ver el futuro. – dijo Nikki mientras Josh se acercaba y Nikki parpadeaba rápidamente.

- Que va a pasar? – preguntó Josh a lo que Nikki miró aterrada.

- Ellos vienen, supieron de la reunión de mi abuelo y viene – dijo Nikki mientras Josh miraba con pánico. Corrieron a la casa pero era muy tarde, Aro entraba a la sala de estar recibiendo miradas a la defensiva de los otros vampiros hacia los Vulturis y su guardia.

- Pero miren que tenemos aquí - dijo Aro caminando hacía Nikki – la hija menor de Jasper y Alice. – Tienes el mismo poder que tu madre, no es así pequeña? – continuó Aro mientras Josh se interponía defensivamente entre Nikki y Aro.

- No hay porque ponerse agresivos Joshua, no la lastimaré, ninguno de nosotros lo hará –dijo Aro mientras Alice se acercaba a él.

- No te equivoques Aro, sé lo que quieres hacer, y si lo haces te hare trizas – dijo Alice mientras Jasper la ponía tras él.

- Alice Cullen, crees que podría dañar a tu bebé?, nunca podría hacer eso, especialmente a mi querido amigo Carlisle y a su bella familia – dijo Aro mientras Jane se ubicaba tras Nikki y la atrapaba. Nikki gritó y Josh, Jasper y Alice trataron de quitársela pero la guardia se los impedía.

- Adios – dijo Aro dejando el lugar con Nikki tratando de soltarse de Jane.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo despues de tanto tiempo, pero la verdad es que esperaba esos 5 comentarios, pero bueno, decidi que terminare lo antes posible la traduccion - aunque lo mas probables es que sea dentro de 1 o 2 meses porque entre mi chico y la universidad no me queda mucho tiempo- ahora si espero llegar a los 30 rewiev para no sentir que soy un fracaso, abrazos.


	12. Salvandola

12. Salvándola

Los Cullen se pusieron en marcha hacia Italia en el nuevo jet privado de Carlisle. Jasper abrazó a Alice mientras veían a Josh pasearse por el jet.

- Como pudo pasar esto? – se preguntaba Josh. Alice se levantó y caminó hacia él.

- Los Vulturis me quieren a mí, siempre ha sido así, mi hija tiene el mismo poder que yo y en este momento es débil debido a que aun está creciendo – dijo Alice mientras Bella la abrazaba.

- Porqué no podían ir tras Audrina o tras mí? – se preguntaba Jayden sentándose junto a Emmet y Edward.

- Probablemente, porque querían tanto a tu madre y como sabían que Nikki tenía el mismo poder, si no podían tener a Alice por las buenas… - Jasper no continuó porque Alice lo miró con dolor.

- Tomaría a Nikki por la fuerza – terminó Josh en el mismo acento sureño.

En el Castillo Vulturi.

Nikki se encontraba recostada en una cama mientras Aro, Jane y Caius la miraban.

- Jane, nunca quisimos secuestrarla – dijo Aro mientras Jane miraba orgullosa a su víctima.

- Aro, tenemos lo que necesitábamos, ya no necesitamos a Alice Cullen si tenemos a su hija para que tome su lugar, le guste o no – dijo Jane y Caius se rió con ella.

- Déjenme ir, pagaran por esto – gritó Nikki a lo que ellos taparon su boca para acallar su grito. Nikki siguió gritando a pesar de que le tapaban la boca hasta que Jane la miró a los ojos.

- No no, sin miedo, ahora eres uno de nosotros – habló Jane mientras giraba sobre sus talones y salía de la habitación.

De vuelta en el avión.

Carlisle aterrizo el avión y todos bajaron, todo el grupo corrió hacia el pueblo en dirección al castillo. Carlisle lideraba el grupo mientras caminaban hacia las grandes puertas del castillo, donde Aro los esperaba.

- Donde está? – chilló Alice mientras Carlisle le acariciaba la espalda.

- Carlisle querido amigo, a que se debe este placer? – dijo Aro calmadamente provocando una mirada en shock de Carlisle.

- Aro, parece que has tomado a mi nieta Nikki por error – dijo Carlisle tratando de sonar diplomático.

- Bueno, no sé de que estás hablando. Son bienvenidos y si quieren miren aquí, pero ella no está en este lugar – dijo Aro mirando a todo el grupo, los cuales lucían contrariados mientras ingresaban.

- Aro, estás seguro de que ella no está aquí? – preguntó Carlisle mientras el grupo se dispersaba para buscar.

En la habitación.

Jane tenía a Nikki en la habitación secreta bajo el piso, Nikki seguía tirada y su boca aun estaba tapada.

- Vuelves a gritar y volveras a sentir dolor – dijo Jane provocando una mirada aterrada en Nikki. Cuando Jane no la estaba mirando, Nikki comenzó a sacar los brazos fuera de las amarras. Sus brazos y manos eran tan pequeños que muy pronto los libero y comenzó a desatarse los pies. Enseguida escucho la puerta abrirse y el acento sureño de Josh llamarla.  
- Josh – chilló Nikki mientras Jane utilizaba su poder mental sobre ella, Nikki peleo contra Jane en la pequeña habitación y salto tan alto que logro quedar a un paso de la salida. Habia tomado la puerta cuando Jane la agarro de una pierna y tiro de ella para que volviera al interior de la habitación. Nikki saltó y Jane chochó contra ella en el espejo en la pared.

- Tu crees que podrás salir no?, pues no lo harás – siseo Jane mientras Nikki cerraba sus ojos y de pronto todo el peso extra se había ido. Nikki abrió los ojos y vió a Josh atacando a Jane y sacándole la cabeza.

- Hay que hacer fuego con la leña en la corniza – le dijo Josh a Emmett quien apenas entro en la pequeña habitación comenzó a sacar la leña para hacer el fuego. Sería el fin de los Vulturis para bien, su reino de poder estaba terminando en ese momento. El fuego estaba listo cuando escucharon una voz tras ellos.

- No va a ser tan fácil – dijo la voz provocando que Nikki, Josh y Emmett voltearan para ver a Aro muy enojado.

* * *

No saben lo feliz que me hacen los review y saber que a ustedes les gusta =D


	13. Corazones Destruidos

Chicas y chicos, no hay plazo que no se cumple ni deuda que no se pague, por ello, en esta fecha tan especial como lo es navidad, les traigo un nuevo capitulo haber si me perdonan. Ni siquiera les dare escusas para que puedan leer pronto.

Recuerden que los personajes son de S.M. y la historia es de Nikki 0422.  
Y nada me gustaria mas que un lindo regalito de navidad como lo es un review.

* * *

**13. Corazones destruídos**

Aro miró a Nikki muy enojado mientras Emmett y Josh la posicionaban detrás de ellos.

- No la quieres a ella, Aro – gritó Josh justo cuando Marco y Cayo aparecieron junto a Aro.

- Crees que puedes ganarnos – dijo Cayo mientras el resto de los Cullen aparecían junto a Emmett y Josh.

- Carlisle, necesitamos salir de aquí, el lugar se está quemando desde arriba – dijo Alice mientras Nikki la abrazaba.

- No saldrás con ella viva de aquí – dijo Marco mientras junto a Aro y Cayo atacaban a los Cullen.

La pelea duro hasta que el fuego comenzó a consumir el edificio, Nikki y Alice mantenían un ojo en el fuego mientras Aro era tirado al fuego luego de ser descuartizado.

Luego de un pequeño empujoncito, Marco y Cayo se le unieron al fuego, Los Vulturi habían sido vencidos por fin.

- Necesitamos salir de aquí – grito Alice mientras el fuego se expandía rápidamente.

Los Cullen y Josh corrieron fuera del castillo y pronto se encontraron frente a este viendo como se quemaba.

- Debemos volver – dijo Jasper mientras caminaban en la misma dirección hacia el aeropuerto.

Seis meses después… Navidad…

Los Cullen y Jacob se encontraban sentados alrededor del bello árbol de navidad abriendo sus regalos cuando de pronto tocaron la puerta de entrada.

- Yo abro – dijo Nikki caminando hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Josh parado en frente.

- Bebe – sonrio Nikki saltando a sus grandes brazos.

- Tenemos que hablar afuera – dijo Josh sombríamente mientras Nikki lo miraba extrañada. Caminaron fuera de la casa y Josh la abrazo.

- Escuchame, debo irme – dijo Josh provocando una risa en Nikki.

- Si, lo se, solo viniste por navidad – dijo a lo que Josh la miro con tristeza.

- Ni, debo irme por siempre Nikki. No puedo quedarme aquí con esta vida. No puedo vivir de la sangre animal – dijo Josh con amargura por lo que Nikki agrando los ojos y si hubiese podido llorar lo habría hecho.

- Porque, no quieres estar conmigo siempre, acaso no me amas? – pregunto Nikki. Josh puso sus manos en su cabeza y se dio vuelta.

- Nikki, sabes que te amo y que siempre lo hare, la única solución para mi es que te vengas conmigo y cambies tu alimentación – dijo Josh provocando una mirada de incredulidad en Nikki.

- Quieres que deje a mi familia para asi poder comer humanos? – dijo Nikki moviendo la cabeza.

- Entonces Nikki, esto no va a funcionar, solo olvida que apareci en tu vida y sigue adelante – dijo Josh a lo que Nikki lo miro enojada.

- No puedes hacerme esto, te amo, te amo demasiado – grito Nikkiy Josh la miro herido.

- Yo tambien te amo Nikki, pero esto no va a funcionar – dijo Josh a lo que Nikki corrió y lo abrazo.

- Te amo y lo hare siempre, tanto como dure mi existencia en esta tierra – suspiro Josh provocando que Nikki lo empujara.

- Nunca me amaste y si lo hicieras, nunca me dejarías. Que tengas una gran vida – Grito Nikki mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia su casa, ya dentro corrió escalera arriba. Se sento en su cama dejando las lagrimas correr cuando la puera se abrió y entro Jasper.

- Hey, que paso? – pregunto Jasper sobándole la espalda a su hija.

- Papa, se ha ido. Porque? – lloriqueo Nikki por lo que Jasper la miro enojado.

- Papa, por favor no hagas lo que piensas hacer – dijo Nikki logrando que Jasper la mirara con amor.  
- Papa, bajare las escaleras en un momente. Te veo abajo – dijo Nikki. Jasper la beso en la cabeza y se fue.

Nikki fue hacia la puerta y la cerro. Después de cerrarla camino hacia el closet y levanto su chaleco exponiendo una pequeña guatita. Estaba embarazada.

* * *

**N.A**: jajaj, que piensa chicas? Pense que este podia ser el enfoque mas interesante para la historia!

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capi, ya solo quedan dos y se acaba la historia..

Un besoteee y recuerden que los review me hacen muuuy feliz =D


	14. Reacciones

14 . Reacciones

N.A: Este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito para ninguna historia. Estaba realmente inspirada la noche anterior y hoy mientras veia a mi ahijada de 9 meses. Estaba anonadada, escribi muchísimo. De cualquier modo quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios. Amo muchísimo los review y siento que es como una retroalimentación de ustedes hacia mi. Porfavor! Sigan enviando mensajes, me encanta saber que es lo que piensan.

Nikki se sento tocando su barriguita, era duro para ella mentirle a su familia y las unicas que lo sabían eran Kari y Emmalie.

- Nikki, abre – dijo bajito Kari y Nikki camino y abrio la puerta.

- Hey, tienes que abrir tus regalos – dijo Kari y Nikki la abrazo.

- Lo se, pero debes hacerlo, todos esperan – sonrio Kari y Nikki asintió y bajo su chaleco.

Nikki y Kari bajaron las escaleras y vieron a la familia sonriéndoles, ella sabia lo que debía hacer.

- Mama, puedo hablar contigo en la otra habitación? – pregunto Nikki y Alice la miro preocupada mientras se levantaba y caminaban dentro de la lavandería con su hija.

- Cariño, que pasa? – pregunto Alice cuando fue cortada por Nikki.

- Mama, estoy embarazada – lo dijo de una vez Nikki dándole la espalda a Alice sintiéndose incapaz de mirarla a los ojos.

- Nikki, ya lo sabia. Lo vi y no lo crei. Solo queria oirlo de ti – dijo Alice mientras Nikki comenzaba a llorar.

- Mama, no quería que esto pasara. No quería contarle a papa o a ti porque pensé que se podían enojar conmigo – dijo Nikki a lo que Alice la abrazo.

- No estoy enojada contigo hija, estoy decepcionada porque pensaste que no podias decirme para que te ayudara – dijo Alice, luego Nikki se levanto el chaleco y le mostro su barriguita.

- Oh por Dios, mirate – dijo Alice sonriendo y sobando la pequeña barriguita.

- El bebe se esta moviendo mama, sabe que la abuela lo esta acariciando – dijo Nikki provocando que Alice sonriera.

- Que mierda! – escucharon ambas por lo que se dieron vuelta y vieron a Jasper con una mirada incrédula.

- Papa, estaba apunto de decirte - dijo Nikki mientras Alice caminaba hacia el y trataba de consolarlo. Jasper lucia como si estuviera a punto de explotar y no pudiera soportarlo.

- Como te paso esto? – pregunto Jasper enojado por lo que Nikki retrocedía.

- Papa, yo lo amo - lloriqueo Nikki provocando una mirada shockeada en Jasper.

- Crees que sabes lo que es el amor, eres muy joven si quiera para saber que significa – grito Jasper y Alice lo detuvo.

- Jasper detente por favor – le rogo Alice. Jasper salió de la habitación enojado y Alice lo siguió.

- Nikki, estas bien? – preguntaron Kari y Emmalie mientras Nikki corria por las escaleras, paso por la oficina de Carlisle y escucho que su papa conversaba con el.

- Existe alguna manera de que puedas hacerle un aborto? – pregunto Jasper a lo que Alice lo miro consternada.

- Como puedes decir eso, son nuestra hija y nieto de los que estamos hablando – dijo Alice con un tono herido en su voz.

- Jasper, no lo hare. Eso podría hasta matar a Nikki si lo hiciera – dijo Carlisle.

- Yo se porque estas preocupado, y tienes toda la razón, Nikki tiene dieciséis años, pero Jasper, ella es tu hija y debes apoyarla durante este difícil periodo incluso si no estas de acuerdo con ella – dijo Carlisle mientras Alice abrazaba a Jasper.

- Por favor habla con ella – le dijo Alice por lo que Jasper fue hacia el cuarto de Nikki. Ella estaba empacado su bolso con ropa y cosas de aseo, Jasper entro y se sento.  
- A donde vas? - le pregunto provocando una mirada ansiosa en Nikki.

- Lejos de aquí. No me puedo quedar aquí si quieres matar a tu nieto – lloro Nikki y Jasper la miro con dolor.

- Nikki, tu no entiendes, estaba dolido, eres mi bebe y tendras un bebe – dijo y la miro enfadado.

- Seguro papa, de cualquier eso es un monton de basura – dijo Nikki y Jasper la abrazo suavemente.

- No, no lo es Nikki, tu eres mi hija y si eso es lo que quieres hacer, entonces te apoyare – dijo Jasper y Nikki lo abrazo de vuelta.  
- Papi, por favor dejame disculparme – suspiro Nikki besándole la frente.

- Ajam – tosio Bella provocando que ambos voltearan a mirarla – Puedo ver a mi sobrina? – continuo mientras entraba y abrazaba a Nikki.

Mas tarde esa noche…

Luego de las felicitaciones familiares, Nikki, Annabelle,Emmalie,Renesmee y Kari fueron al bosque y comenzaron a charlar.

- Asi que Nikki, tu hermana sabe sobre el bebe? – pregunto Renesmee y Nikki respondió moviendo la cabeza.

- Va a estar muy enojada, mi mama le contó a Jayden pero no pueden contactarla en Nueva Zelanda – dijo Nikki y Emmalie la miró divertida.

- No puedo creer que ella este en la universidad en Nueva Zelanda y Jayden vaya a Alaska. Bueno ustedes saben que es uno de los lugares mas lluviosos de la tierra – dijo Kari provocando que Nikki sonriera con el comentario. Su hermana mayor, Audrina, odiaba la lluvia, sin embargo, tuvo que mudarse a uno de los lugares mas lluviosos del planeta, todo por ser un vampiro.

- Como crees que va a reaccionar? – pregunto Annabelle a Nikki a lo ella rio.

- Va a enloquecer – dijo Nikki mientras las demás reian.

- Y tienes algún nombre para el bebe ya? – le pregunto Renesmee a Nikki y ella asintió.

- Marlee Alice o Jayde Isabella si es niña and Brody Emmett o Draven Jasper si es niño – sonrio Nikki acariciando su vientre suavemente.

De vuelta en la casa…

- Iremos tras ese chico, en serio. Deja a mi hija embarazada y luego se va – dijo Jasper y Alice lo miro sorprendida.

- No Jazz, escucha, estoy tan enojada como tu, tal vez un poco mas, pero en este momento tenemos cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparnos – dijo Alice y ahora fue el quien la miro sorprendido.

- Exacto, escuchen, el pueblo esta sospechando de nosotros. Estan tratando de averiguar porque no envejecemos y es tiempo de que nos mudemos – dijo Carlisle y Emmett con Edward lo miraron seriamente.

- Los niños no van a estar muy felices – dijo Rosalie envuelta en los brazos de Emmett.

- Bueno, no tenemos elección, necesitamos empacar ahora mismo. Los autos los enviaremos y podremos fingir nuestra muerte otra vez – dijo Carlisle y Alice suspiro. Odiaba fingir sus muertes y con mayor razón ahora con los niños y Nikki embarazada, le preocupaba que realmente pasara algo y alguien saliera herido.

- Podemos usar my avión, se estrellaría contra un acantilado en La Push, lo he hablado con los lobos para que nos dejen cruzar y asi poder irnos. Jacob y Seth se iran con nosotros y viajaremos a Alaska y viviremos ahí, nadie nos ha visto y no nos conocen – explico Carlisle y Alice se puso de pie.

- Que hay sobre Nikki? No quiero exponerla a ningún peligro en su condición – dijo Alice y Carlisle asintió.

- Puedo hablar con Seth para ver si Nikki y Renesmee se pueden quedar con ellos mientras se realiza el estrellamiento del avión, podemos poner algunas cosas de ella para que paresca que estaban en el avión – dijo Carlisle provocando una mirada de felicidad en Esme.

- Ire dos semanas antes asi que tal vez las niñas puedan ir conmigo y quedarse en la nueva casa junto a mi y ayudar a preparar todo para cambiarnos – dijo Esme y Alice sonrio ante la idea.

- Al igual que Esme, las chicas y yo iremos en un par de días y nos quedaremos mientras ponen en marcha el estrellamiento, luego tendremos la casa lista para cuando lleguen – dijo Alice y Bella junto a Rosalie asintieron ante la idea. Los chicos estaban dispuestos a quedarse atrás por lo del accidente. Asi las chicas estarían a salvo y seria una preocupación menos para todos.  
- Escuchen, les he dicho a Audrina y Jayden que ellos seran los unicos sobrevivientes, recogeran los restos del avion y tambien estan dispuestos a mantener la casa, asi que eso es lo que haremos – dijo Carlise provocando una mirada confuse en Edward.  
- Que pasara con los autos? Como podremos enviarlos sin que la gente se de cuenta? – pregunto Edward y Carlisle asintió.

- En la noche Edward, el camion se carga a las diez de la noche, luego lo déjà a las once – dijo Carlisle  
pensando que autos irian y cuando.  
-Oh, ya se que haremos con los autos, el Porsche cayenne de Nikki y el de Alice, el audi Q7 de Esme, el GMC Sierra de Kari, la range rover de Renesmee, el BMW X6 de Emmalie y el mercedes ML 550 de Annabelle iran con ella cuando se vayan en unos días. Los otros autos iran en el camión. Nosotros podemos ir en taxi al aeropuerto – dijo Carlisle y Esme asintió.

- Podemos decirle a los niños cuando vuelven – dijo Esme escuchando como la puerta se abria y las chicos entraban.

- En serio, no sabia que ese oso pardo intentaría pelear – dijo Peyton mientras los chicos se giraban para ver a sus padres mirándolo a el.

- Chicos, por favor, siéntense aquí - dijo Carlisle a lo que los chicos entraron y se sentaron.

- Nos vamos, la gente comienza a sospechar que no envejecemos – dijo Carlisle provocando una mirada interesada en los chicos.

- Estan seguros? Quiero decir, Realmente no nos podemos quedar? - pregunto Henry y Esme negó con la cabeza.

- Necesitamos irnos, créanme que no será bueno si ellos saben lo que somos – dijo Esme a los niños y todos asintieron.

- El plan será siniestro, pero todos estaremos bien, tendremos que fingir nuestras muertes – dijo Emmett y los chicos comenzaron a comentar sus desacuerdos.

- Esperen, tengo cuatro meses de embarazo, no puedo fingir mi muerte – dijo Nikki ny Alice asintió.

- Si, las chicas iran con Alice y Esme en unos días a la nueva casa muentras Bella y Rosalie iran en un camión la noche anterios y los chicos y yo pondremos en marcha el accidente – dijo Edward y Alice le sonrio a su hija quien se calmo.

- Moveremos la mayoría de nuestras cosas durante la noche en nuestros autos – añadió Carlisle y todos se pararon para comenzar a empacar.

- OK, entonces enviaremos la mayoria de las cosas pequeñas como ropa y accesorios y cosas como esas con las chicas en los autos. Las cosas grandes que nos llevaremos se iran en el camión que Bella y Rosalie manejaran la noche antes del accidente – grito Carlisle mientras todos caminaban fuera de la oficina y subian a sus habitaciones.  
- Mama, como es la nueva casa? – pregunto Nikki y Alice le sonrio. Esme le conto sobre la casa que compraron y sonaba perfecta.

- Mientras la casa tiene veinte habitaciones y dieciocho baños, una gran cocina, oficina, y una piscine temperada; tiene veinte hectareas y un bosque dentro. Hay suficientes habitaciones para todos como para tener una casa en la misma tierra si quieren – dijo Alice y Nikki sonrio ampliamente.  
- Esme dice que es realmente perfecta porque tiene una habitación con baño, una gran closet y una habitación adjunta que será perfecta para ti y el bebe – dijo Alice y Nikki sonrio aun mas. Esa casa sonaba perfecta para su familia y pronto se irían a ella.  
_

Bueno chicos, no hay escusa que valga, solo espero que el próximo capitulo, el cual es el ultimo, pueda estar listo antes del 28 de febrero…

Recuerden que amo los reviews =D  



	15. Termina con un accidente

15. Termina con un accidente

N.A:Bueno, esta es la ultima parte de Milagro. Comenzare la sécuela pronto. Busquenla. Deseo un monton de comentarios para este ultimo capitulo. La ultima linea de la historia sera el nombre de la secuela. Asi que disfruten!.

Caminaron por la casa una ultima vez mientras se aseguraban de que todo lo que necesitaban estaba en el auto y una vez hecho eso, estuvieron listos para decir adiós.

- Papa, te vere pronto – dijo Nikki y Jasper la abrazo y acaricio su barriguita.

- Oh cariño, ten cuidado – dijo Jasper besando su frente.

Nikki salió hacia su porsche cayenne y condujo.

- Te amo. Síguela, asegurate de que este bien, si? – le dijo Jasper a Alice quien asintio y sonrio.

- Por supuesto que lo hare Jazz, tambien te amo – dijo Alice y Jasper la abrazo suavemente. Alice camino agraciadamente y Jasper la observo subir a su SUV y conducir.

Jasper y Emmett comenzaron a mover las cosas grandes fuera de la casa y Jasper miro hacia el claro y vio a una cara muy familiar caminar desde allí.

- Que diablos quieres? – dijo Jasper enojado mientras Emmett lo sujetaba.

- Necesito verla – respondió Josh lo que provoco que Emmett riera fuertemente.

- Heriste a mi sobrina y luego decides volver y decir que necesitas verla. Debes tener serios problemas con la droga chico – dijo Emmett y Josh lo vio anonadado.

- No quiere volver a verte – dijo Jasper tratando de controlarse de mandar a Josh de limbo en limbo.

- Quiero que ella me lo diga, no creo que tu sepas que es lo que ella quiere – dijo Josh y Jasper le pego en la cara y Emmett lo empujo.

- Ella no esta aquí y no va a volver – dijo Emmett y Josh lo miro extrañado.

- Crees que te voy a escuchar – dijo Josh a Emmett y Jasper lo miro mas enojado que antes.

- Bueno, deberías, porque ella no esta aquí – dijo Rosalie detrás de los chicos con los ojos llameando de rabia.

- No entiendo porque todos me odian, y que? no quiero ser un vegetariano como ustedes y aparentemente eso me hace una mala persona. Le pedi que viniera conmigo porque la amo pero ella no quería dejarlos – dijo Josh y Emmett tuvo que sostenes a Jasper una vez mas.

- Me voy de aquí, si no me quieren dejar ver a Nikki, encontrare la manera – dijo Josh y Jasper vio en sus ojos y noto que estos tenían sangre.  
"Too bad you wont find her douche bag" Emmett yelled after the truck as Josh pulled out of the driveway.

Un par de dias pasaron y el dia del falso accidente aereo se acercaba. Los hombres Cullen fueron al aeropuerto y todos salieron del taxi.

- Dr. Cullen, donde viajara esta noche? – le pregunto el controlador de trafico aéreo mientras salía del avión.

- Oh, solo viajamos a Seattle, yo y la familia iremos al ballet por el cumpleaños de Alice. Las chicas ya vienen en camino – respondió Carlisle mientras Edward y Emmett cargaban los bolsos en el avión.

- Oh, eso es genial, nos vemos. Voy saliendo del trabajo – dijo el controlador de trafico y automáticamente las chicas llegaron en un taxi, vestidas para el ballet al igual que los hombres.

- Sra. Cullen, se ve genial esta noche – dijo el controlador a Esme a lo que ella sonrió y asintió en forma de saludo.

- Vamos familia – dijo Carlisle y toda la familia entro al avión.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Bella camino hacia Carlisle y lo abrazo.

- No puedo creer que hagamos el accidente aéreo con ustedes chicos – dijo Bella y Renesmee se sento junto a Kari y Edward.

- Ok, cuando el avión comience el piloto automatico, Jasper tomara a Nikki y se asegurara de que este lista – dijo Carlisle mientras caminaba hacia la cabina y comenzaba el vuelo.

Una vez que el avión estuvo en el aire, Alice tomo una mano de Nikki y Jasper tomo la otra. Carlisle puso el avión en piloto automatico y Alice, Jasper y Nikki saltaron primero, todos los siguieron de uno en uno y agraciadamente calleron en un area despejada y alejada de donde se estrellaría el avión. Una vez que el fuego fue visto por todos, corrieron a La Push donde los autos los esperaban para irse a Alaska junto a Jacob y Seth. Para comenzar una nueva vida.

N/A:Ok, yo se que las chicas no estarian en el avion para el accidente, pero mi novio me hizo darme cuenta que si nadie veia a las chicas subirse al avion, la gente no pensaria que estaban muertas. Asi que bueno, el titulo de la secuela sera Una nueva vida!.

Bueno chicas, aquí esta el ultimo capitulo, como prometi. En cuanto a la secuela, tendría que tener un entusiasmo muy grande departe de ustedes para traducirla ya que en esta historia recibi muy pocos reviews por capitulo y la verdad es que se pierde bastante tiempo traduciendo. En fin, espero les haya gustado, y espero tambien los comentarios sobre la secuela…


End file.
